Les amis
by SakuKao44
Summary: Les amis, il n'y a que ça de vrais mais quelques fois imer aussi c'est pas mal...
1. Chapter 1

**1****ère**** Partie**

Sakura Haruno, une jeune fille de 17ans aux cheveux roses et aux yeux émeraude, se trouvait à sa place, au fond de la salle, en cours de philo. Elle regardait les nuages par la fenêtre, à s'ennuyer à entendre un prof qui parlait et parlait et parlait, ne se rendait-il pas compte que personne ne l'écoutait ? Tout le monde attendait patiemment que la cloche, or celle-ci ne se manifesterai que dans 1h20min et 45sec. Oui cela ne faisait que 40min que le cours avait commencé et pourtant tous les élèves avaient l'air de vouloir se jeter par la fenêtre, sachant qu'ils se trouvaient au 3ème étage, bonjour l'atterrissage. Quoique, si ça permets d'échapper à Genma sensei, toutes les solutions étaient envisageables.

Sakura se re-concentra quand elle entendit deux coups vigoureux portés à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur un jeune homme qui se mit à coté du prof tandis qu'elle le détaillait: Grand, une tête de plus qu'elle, peut-être dans les 1m70, cheveux noirs coiffés en pics, yeux noirs très intenses, traits fins mais néanmoins fermes, il était l'archétype du type sur de lui, voir même hautain. C'est vrai, qu'il y avait la rumeur qu'un nouveau venait. Il se disait qu'il avait été renvoyé de son ancien établissement pour cause de violence, ou qu'il avait été en maison de redressement donc maintenant il devait être scolarisé ou tout un tas d'inepties dont elle n'en avait que faire.

-Genma : Présentez-vous jeune homme

-… : Sasuke Uchiwa, 17ans.

Simple, net, précis. Il ne s'encombrait de blabla inutile celui-là. Son regard parcourra les alentours et elle vit la plupart des filles frémirent sur leurs chaises. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et il sourit en coin en voyant cette jeune fille, à la couleur de chevaux très particulières, le regarder avec indifférence, voir même un regard blasé.

-Genma : Va t'asseoir

Il se dirigea d'une démarche sur et assuré vers la place libre qui se trouvait à coté de la rose qui retourna à la contemplation des nuages, activité qu'elle adorait pratiquer dans ce cours à contrario d'un de ses meilleurs amis qui les contemplait continuellement.

-Sasu : Salut Pinky, drôle de coloration pour des cheveux

Elle tourna légèrement sa tête dans sa direction

-Saku : Mon prénom c'est Sakura et mes cheveux sont naturels

Point, elle se re-retourna tandis qu'il souriait en coin face à la réponse dénué d'expression de la jeune fille

-Sasu : Hn, moi c'est Sasuke.

-Saku : J'ai entendu merci

Au bout de quelques minutes elle le sentit bouger et détourna simplement le regard dans sa direction et le vit bailler puis s'affaler sur la table. Elle retourna à la contemplation des nuages tandis que son voisin somnolait.

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement jusqu'au moment de la délivrance. Les élèves sortirent petit à petit de leur léthargie et lorsqu'ils comprirent que c'était la fin du cours, un grand brouhaha se fit entendre. La rose se releva, fourra son classeur et sa trousse dans son sac à bandolière et s'avança vers la sortie où elle retrouva ses amis.

Parlons-en de ceux-là, ils sont toute une bande de 18 personnes, cependant on peut par moment voir des clans. Le 1er est celui de la bande de base, c'est-à-dire Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten Layi et Sakura Haruno, avant que les autres ne se rajoutent à mesure des scolarités : Ino Yamanaka en CP suivit de Shino Aburame en CM2 puis d'Hinata et Neji Hyuga en 6ème ; ensuite Rock Lee Maito en 4ème ; Temari, Gaara et Kankuro Nosabaku en 3ème ; Sai Sabato en 2nde et Karin Fisher, Jugo Jints et Suigetsu Houzuki en 1ère. On peut aussi voir des petits de clans de 3 personnes : Naruto, Sakura et Sai Kiba, Hina et Shino Shika, Ino et Choji Neji, Ten et Lee la fratrie Nosabaku Suigetsu, Karin et Jugo. Sinon il y a le clan des garçons des 12 garçons et celui des 6 filles. En fait ils sont vraiment une bande à part entière, unique en leur genre et c'est peut-être ce qui faisait leur complicité car malgré ces nombreux clans, ils restaient soudés. D'autant plus que certains étaient en couples avec des personnes du groupe comme Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Ino/Kiba et Shika/Tema ou d'autres extérieures au groupe comme Shino avec Reiko, Choji avec Liline, Kankuro avec Chloé, Gaara avec Matsuri et Jugo avec Marie.

Donc elle rejoignit sa bande dans la cour pour la pause de 10h. Ils n'étaient pas tous dans la même classe et dès qu'ils le pouvaient ils se réunissaient tous ensemble

-Saku : Il est où Naru ?

-Ino : Chercher le nouveau

-Saku : Ah…

-Ten : Il ressemble à quoi ?

-Kiba : Bah à ça. Lui répondit-il en pointant le nouvel arrivant avec Naru

-Naru : Yop les gens, voici Sasuke Uchiwa, un nouveau dans notre classe, Sasuke je te présente Temari et ses frères Kankuro, Gaara et sa copine Matsuri.

-La fratrie et Matsuri : Hello/Salut/Hn

-Naru : Hina, ma chérie et son cousin Neji ainsi que sa nana Tenten

-Hina/Neji/Ten : Bonjour/Hn/Salut

-Naru : Ino, son copain Kiba, Shikamaru, Karin, son copain Suigetsu, Jugo, Shino, Choji, Lee, Sai et Sakura

-Tous/Saku : Salut/On se connait déjà

-Ten : Vraiment ?

-Saku : Ouai, il s'est assis à coté de moi en philo

-Tema : Ouki. On bouffe ensemble à midi les filles ?

-Shika : C'est une manière détournée de nous jeter femme?

-Tema : T'as tout compris Homme

-Kiba : On a quoi là ?

-Matsuri : 2h de Maths

-Ten : Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps qu'en décembre tu connaisses ton emploi du temps ?

-Kiba : Bah j'ai mon best (Shino), Neji, Gaara et Matsuri, je ne compte pas Suigetsu, il est pire que moi

-Suigetsu : Pfft très drôle

-Naru : Hahaha, Nous on a quoi?

-Karin : Et tu te moques de Sui ? Quoique je me demande comment il a fait pour être en S

-Sui : Hey !

-Naru: Comme l'a dit Kiba, moi j'ai Sai, Ino, Shika, Cho, Tema et ma best (Saku), et maintenant Sasuke

-Tema : Bah voyons, sinon on a Espagnol puis Histoire

-Kanku : Et nous ?

-Saku : Mais c'est quoi ces gens qui ne savent toujours pas leur emploi du temps ? Dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes en Novembre ?

-Karin : Grave

-Ten : Franchement

-Matsuri : Aberrant

-Hina : On a Anglais puis Eco

-Ino : Heureusement que nous sommes là

-Sui : Mais c'est que vous êtes méchantes aujourd'hui les nanas, c'est la mauvaise période du mois

-Les filles : Crétin

C'est dans la joie, la bonne humeur pour les classes Littéraires (Saku, Naru, Sai, Ino, Shika, Tema, Sasu et Cho) et ES (Ten, Karin, Jugo, Lee, Kankuro et Hina) et la déception pour la classe scientifique (Kiba, Shino, Neji, Gaara, Suigetsu et Matsuri).

Midi arriva rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent au réfectoire, les filles d'un coté et les gars de l'autre, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas très éloignés les uns des autres.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre comme le reste de la semaine ainsi que le reste du mois. Les vacances arrivèrent au grand soulagement de tous. Noel passa et ce vendredi 31 Décembre, ils étaient tous invités chez Kiba pour une fiesta de ouf comme il le disait. C'est donc naturellement que la bande se retrouva à 20h au domicile de leur ami, Naruto étant venu avec Sasuke qui avait passé la semaine à titiller Sakura, qu'il insupportait au plus au point. Elle en était même au point de s'imaginer en train de le tuer le plus sadiquement possible, la guillotine revenant le plus souvent. De plus comme elle l'avait prédit, la plupart des poufs du bahut, pour voir plus grand que la classe, avait le béguin pour lui. Dès le soir même, il avait eut droit à tellement d' « au revoir Sasu-chou » ou « bye Sasuke-kun » de ces sans cervelles qu'elle en avait eut la migraine. Oui malgré les rumeurs à son sujet, un fan club avait déjà été créé pour lui en même pas trois jours de cours. Il faisait partit des beaux gosses du lycée au même titre que Gaara, Neji et les garçons de la bande ce qui faisait qu'avec les filles, elles étaient encore plus enviées donc détestées de la gente féminines du bahut. Donc ils étaient chez Kiba, certains jouaient aux jeux vidéos, d'autres squattaient simplement le canapé à discuter, quand tout d'un coup, une musique retentit, levant ainsi les filles qui s'éclatèrent à danser devant les garçons les applaudissant avant que minuit ne sonne et que tous se souhaitent la bonne année avant que tout ce petit monde ne s'endorme ultra fatigué à une heure assez avancée du petit jour.

Plus tard dans la journée, c'est aussi fatigué que s'ils n'avaient pas dormis qu'ils se levèrent pour déjeuner.

-Shika : Wouah la tête !

-Tema : Ta gueule, t'as vu la tienne d'abord ?

-Shika : Bah moi je suis toujours dans le chou mais vous ça fait zombis

-Saku : Fous-nous la paix Shikananas

Au lieu de le calmer, ça n'a fait qu'amplifier ses moqueries sous le regard blasé de certains (Saku, Matsu, Ten, Lee, Sai) neutre d'autres (Neji, Gaara, Shino, Hinata, Choji, Sasu, Jugo) et tueurs des derniers (Naru, Kiba, Sui, Karin, Tema, Ino, Kankuro).

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le même état d'esprit avant qu'ils ne repartent chacun chez eux pour un bon week end de repos avant d'attaquer la semaine de reprise de cours qui les attend.

Lundi matin, réveil plus ou moins problématique en fonction de la personne, il y a bien sur ceux qui sont debout bien avant tout le monde comme Ino et Karin pour se pouponner ou Lee pour courir; ceux qui n'ont aucun problème du genre Gaara, Sai, Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Hinata, Jugo, ou Matsuri il y a ceux qui balancent leurs réveils comme Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Suigetsu ou Sakura ceux qui ont vraiment du mal au point de le remettre à sonner une dizaine de fois avant de se lever comme Naruto, Kiba, Choji et surtout Shikamaru qui ne se lève qu'à la douce voix furax de sa mère mais au final, c'est lavé, l'estomac remplit et de bonne humeur que chacun se rejoint devant le lycée pour commencer la journée mais surtout la semaine.

-Sasu : Oh Haruno quel déplaisir de te voir de si bon matin

-Saku : Comme ça tu sais ce que je ressens et pas seulement le matin mais à chaque fois que je te vois mon cher Sasuke maintenant du vent tu me gâche ma journée

-Sasu : Oh mais vois-tu quand ta journée est gâchée, la mienne est resplendissante

-Ino : Ok stop vous deux, vous avez surpassé Shika et Tema

-Tema/Shika : Hey !

Driiiiiiiiiiiing

-Naru : Oh non on a Maths

-Ten: Pfft on va corriger les exos

-Kiba/Naru/Sui : Les exos ? Quels exos ?

-Tema : Nouvelle semaine, nouvelle tournée de colle pour ces trois là

-Tous : Hahahahahahahahaha

Rentrant en classe, Naruto s'assit à coté de Sakura

-Saku : Tu ne compte quand même pas tricher sur moi

-Naru : Bah si pourquoi ?

-Saku : Ah Naru…

-Oro : Uzumaki au tableau, vous avez fait les exercices demandés

-Naru : Euh oui monsieur

-Oro : Bien alors j'attends

-Naru : Euh oui donc euh la racine carrée de 25 c'est … euh

-Saku : 5

-Naru : 5

-Oro : Hn

-Naru : Celle de 80 c'est euh…

-Saku : 8.944

-Naru : 8.944 et celle de 100 c'est 10

-Oro : Vous pourrez dire merci à votre voisine à qui j'enlève cinq points pour vous avoir aidé et à vous je mets 9 pour avoir réussis à répondre à une seule. Bon Nosabaku au tableau pour le reste des exos

-Tema : Euh nous sommes trois

-Oro : Vous

-Tema : Et merde

-Oro : Pardon ?

-Tema : Rien

Avec mauvaise grâce elle se leva, fusilla ses frères du regard alors qu'ils lui souriaient narquoisement et se dirigea vers le tableau pour la suite de l'exo puis retourna s'asseoir en rendant sa feuille à Shikamaru.

L'heure passée, ils allèrent en Espagnol où le prof les accueillit avec un devoir malgré les plaintes des élèves. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire sous les disputes incessantes de Sasuke et Sakura

-Saku : Mais bordel c'est quoi ton blem à toi ? Franchement tu ne peux pas te la fermer un peu ?

-Sasu : Mais ça te ferais trop plaisir alors non je ne le pourrais pas

-Ten : Et moi je veux que vous vous taisiez tous les deux

-Tous : Ouai

-Saku/Sasu : Hn

Sur ces faits ils allèrent manger avant de retourner en cours.

Ce soir là, Naruto décida de raccompagner sa meilleure amie jusqu'à chez elle afin de discuter de son aversion pour leur ami brun.

-Naru : Dis-moi tout ma Saku

-Saku : Te dire quoi ?

-Naru : Bah ce que t'as envers Sasuke, tu sais il est sympa

-Saku : Si tu le dis

-Naru : Tu le déteste vraiment hein ?

-Saku : Non mais il me tape sur le système

-Naru : Je lui ai demandé de se calmer et de faire connaissance

-Saku : Et ?

-Naru : Il a dit même pas en rêve

-Saku : Donc tu connais ma réponse, bien que je doive avouer qu'il a un sens de la repartie hautement plaisante, ce qui m'amuse assez

-Naru : Hn il a dit la même chose à ton sujet

-Saku : Ah ?

-Naru : Ouai il a dit que t'étais cinglante et amusante, haha haha

-Saku : Hn

-Naru : Donc c'est un genre de jeu entre vous, c'est à celui qui aura le dernier mot c'est ça ?

-Saku : Ouaip

-Naru : Je vois

Arrivés à destination, il l'embrassa (sur la joue), lui souhaita une bonne soirée et rentra chez lui. Une fois rentrée, elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour retrouver sa mère qui chantonnait, entrant elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un bouquet de roses rose/orangées

-Saku : Salut maman. Elles sont magnifiques ces fleurs

-MS : Bonjour mon cœur. Elles sont à toi

-Saku : Ah bon ? En quel honneur ?

-MS : Je ne sais pas mais il y a une carte avec

Elle défit la carte et la lit. Enervée, elle la froissa, prit les roses et les balança à la poubelle

-MS : Mais…

-Saku : Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Et elle monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Couchée sur son lit, la musique à fond, elle ne cessait de penser à ces mots

_« Je suis désolé. S. »_

Une semaine a passé depuis le 1er bouquet de roses, une semaine qu'elle en recevait tous les jours, une semaine également qu'elle ne répondait pratiquement plus aux pics de Sasuke trop occupé à ruminer, rendant ses amis inquiets.

Ils étaient tous assis sous un arbre quand son portable vibra lui signalant qu'elle avait un nouveau message

« Retrouve sur le toit s'il te plait. S. »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se leva et commença à partir

-Ino : Saku ?

-Saku : Hn ?

-Ten : Où tu vas ?

-Saku : Je reviens

-Tema : Tu ne réponds pas vraiment à la question. Fit-elle mais trop tard la rose était déjà parti

Se rendant sur le toit avec un mélange d'angoisse et de colère, elle ouvrit la porte le cœur battant et se retrouva face à un châtain

-Saku : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-S… : Te parler

-Saku : Me parler de quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Je croyais qu'on s'était tout dis ?

-S… : Ecoute-moi s'il te plait

-Saku : Non, c'est fini j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie

-S… : Vraiment ?

-Saku : Oui, c'est fini

Et elle tournât les talons, retrouvant ses amis qui l'a regardait inquiet et sceptique

-Saku : Quoi encore ?

-Naru : Comment ça quoi encore ? Tu es là sans être là, tu es sans cesse perdue dans tes pensées

-Saku : C'est vrai que ça ne t'arrive pas souvent

-Hina : Sakura !

-Saku : Pfft

-Shika : Où tu étais ?

-Saku : Quelque part. Sasuke faut que je te parle

-Tous/Sasu : Faut que tu lui/me parles ?

-Saku : Oui. C'est un crime ?

-Neji : Et bien si considère que vous vous prenez la tête du matin jusqu'au soir, dès que vous vous voyez alors ouai on peut dire que c'est un crime

-Saku : Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me suivre s'il te plait Sasuke ?

-Sasu : Trop de politesse venant de toi ça fait peur

Le tirant en roulant des yeux, elle l'entraina dans une salle de classe vide. Elle s'assit sur une table tandis que lui se posa sur le bureau et la regarda

-Sasu : donc qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Saku : Sors avec moi

-Sasu : Hahahahahahaha, c'est une blague ?

-Saku : Non

-Sasu :…

-Saku :…

-Sasu : Pourquoi ?

-Saku : Si je te dis je t'aime tu me crois ?

-Sasu : Non

-Saku : Et tu as bien raison

-Sasu : Donc ?

-Saku : Bien écoute-moi bien, j'ai une proposition à te faire après tu avises, sachant que tu es la personne la proche de mon entourage que je puisse choisir mais tu n'es pas non plus indispensable

-Sasu : Tu as vraiment besoin de moi ?

-Saku : Il y a un mec…

-Sasu : Charmant

-Saku : Ta gueule. Donc je disais, il y a un mec avec qui je suis sorti pas mal de temps mais ça c'est plutôt mal finit

-Sasu : Histoire classique

-Saku : Sasuke s'il te plait…

Voyant l'air suppliant et désappointé de la rose, il consentit à se calmer et à l'écouter jusqu'au bout

-Sasu : Désolé continue

-Saku : Merci. Là il a plus ou moins repris contact avec moi cette semaine

-Sasu : Ce qui explique ton air morose

-Saku : Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut et je ne veux pas le savoir alors je lui ai dit que…

-Sasu : Que tu avais quelqu'un, c'est ça ?

-Saku : Oui

-Sasu : Et tu voudrais que je sois ce quelqu'un

-Saku : Oui

-Sasu : Pourquoi je le ferais ? Je veux dire, toi et moi on s'engueule du matin jusqu'au soir et là pouf on sort ensemble

-Saku : On fait ce qu'on veut à ce que je sache

-Sasu : Hn et qu'est ce j'y gagne ?

-Saku : Je ferai mon devoir de petite-amie en faisant en sorte que les poufs te lâchent

-Sasu : Hn mais par moment elles me servent bien si tu vois ce que je veux dire…?

-Saku : Dégueu

-Sasu : Mais bon j'ai une petite-amie maintenant n'est ce pas ?

-Saku : Et bien je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients après tout malgré ton sal caractère t'es pas moche alors autant allié les deux. Fit-elle en se rapprochant subtilement de lui qui arborait un sourire en coin à ces paroles. Alors ?

-Sasu : Hn pourquoi pas

-Saku : Bien allons l'annoncer aux autres

Se levant, ils partirent en cours d'Italien puis profitèrent du déjeuner pour annoncer la nouvelle à la bande. La réaction fut immédiate

-Tous : HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?

-Saku : On sort ensemble

-Tema : Comment… ? Essaya-t-elle de savoir alors qu'Ino ouvrait et fermait la bouche

-Sasu : Oui comment ?

-Saku : Et bien vous voyez

-Sasu : Non ils ne voient pas

-Saku : A force de s'engueuler ça crée des liens, non ? Regardez Shika et Tema

-Ten : Mouai… Fit-elle sceptique tout autant que les autres

-Saku : Pfft ok ce soir venez chez moi

Le reste de la journée se passa sous les regards stupéfaits des autres lycéens, ahuris de la bande et amusé de Sasuke qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il s'amusait à l'embrasser, à caresser sa joue, à passer ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle était coincé, ne pouvait pas l'envoyer pètre sinon tout le monde saurait, alors elle subissait avec des sourires hypocrites ou des vents magistraux qu'elle foutait à Sasuke avec en prime des « désolé chéri, je ne savais pas que tu voulais m'embrasser » ou autres phrases qui foutaient les nerfs au brun. Et ce n'était que le début.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la chambre de la rose attendant ses explications sur la situation et sur les fleurs qu'elle a mis à la poubelle sous l'outrage d'Ino, fille de fleuriste oblige

-Saku : Bien, il est revenu

-Les filles : Oh non

-Les gars : Le con, on va lui faire sa fête

-Saku : Non, je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre

-Shika : Sasuke…

-Saku : Oui

-Ten : C'est lui les fleurs ?

-Saku : Ouai

-Neji : Depuis quand ?

-Saku : Une semaine

-Tema : Je suis désolée Sakura, je suis vraiment désolée

-Saku : Pourquoi ?

-Tema : C'est mon cousin, si je ne vous avais pas présentés rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé

-Saku : Hey c'est arrivé c'est tout et tu n'y es pour rien

-Hina : Oui c'est lui le connard

-Neji : Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de fréquenter ces filles, tu te mets à dire des injures cousine

-Ten : Dans ces filles il y a ta nana qui t'emmerdes

-Tous : Hahahahahaha

-Saku : Pizza ?

-Tous : Wep

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à rigoler puis s'endormirent tard dans la nuit.

Un mois à passer depuis cet épisode et pourtant rien n'a changé, enfin si. Sakura reçoit toujours les fleurs de Sasori qui finissent toujours à la poubelle. Ce qui a changé c'est sa relation avec Sasuke, ils s'entendent un peu mieux, n'hésitant pas à plaisanter et ce sans prise de tête malgré quand même quelques coup d'éclat. Faut dire que deux caractères aussi fort souvent ça ne passait pas. Ils s'embrassaient plus spontanément, se cajolaient, ils avaient plus ou moins appris à se connaitre, à s'apprécier et leurs amis s'amusaient à observer la relation évoluer car on pouvait voir une certaine attirance se former mais bien sur aucun des deux ne l'avouerait. En tout cas malgré ces petites taquineries, cajoleries, ils n'avaient pas couchés ensemble et aucun n'était allé voir ailleurs ni voulut imposer ça à l'autre. Sasuke respectait assez Sakura pour ne pas la prendre comme ça et vice versa. De plus ils étaient bien comme ça et ne précipitaient pas les choses. Au fond, leur histoire commençait à devenir vraie sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, et bien sur encore une fois aucun ne l'avouerait.

-Sasu : Yo la belle !

-Saku : Hey boy !

-Sasu : Alors t'as rêvé de moi cette nuit ?

-Saku : Comme toutes les nuits mon cœur

Hilares, ils allèrent retrouver les autres pour une autre journée sans souci, enfin normalement. Dans l'après-midi alors que Sakura et Sasuke chahutaient tous les deux en parcourant les couloirs, ils croisèrent Sasori qui leur bloquait un peu le passage

-Sasori : Salut

-Saku : Hn, tu nous bloque le passage

-Sasori : C'est lui ton mec

-Sasu : Oui c'est moi

-Saso : Il ne te rendra pas heureuse

-Saku : Plus que toi

-Saso : Je te récupérais

-Sasu : N'y penses même pas

Et il le dépassa, passant son bras sur les épaules de Sakura qui lorgna Sasori. C'est donc l'air morose qu'elle se fit raccompagner par Sasuke

-Sasu : Hey ! Ne fait pas cette tête

-Saku : Il re-débarque comme ça et il croit que quoi, que je vais lui retomber dans les bras…

-Sasu : Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé avec lui

-Saku : Rentre, je te l'explique. Salut maman

-MS : Salut vous deux, ça va Sasuke?

-Sasu : Oui merci madame Haruno et vous ?

-MS : Bien merci, vous voulez un truc à boire ?

-Saku : Je m'en occupe

Elle revint au salon avec deux petites bouteilles de Coca avant de monter dans sa chambre suivit de Sasuke alors que sa mère lui disait qu'elle allait à l'hôpital pour la nuit

-Sasu : A l'hôpital ?

-Saku : Elle est chirurgien pédiatre

-Sasu : Hn

Couché tous les deux sur le lit de la rose, elle début son aventure avec Sasori sous l'écoute attentive du brun

-Saku : Sasori est le cousin des triplés, on s'est rencontré l'été de mes 16ans. Il faisait une fête pour ses 18ans et avait invité tout le monde y compris nous les amis de ses cousins/cousine. On s'est rapidement rapprochés. Il était beau mais surtout gentil, patient, adorable, il me faisait souvent rire alors j'ai craqué rapidement. Deux mois plus tard on sortait ensemble. Trois mois après je sautais le pas avec lui et sept mois plus tard il me quittait parce qu'il avait mis une fille enceinte. Apparemment cela faisait deux mois qu'il me trompait avec une autre parce que je n'étais pas disponible pour satisfaire monsieur comme il le voulait car je révisai pour les exams. C'était il y a huit mois. Il m'a jeté comme si je n'étais qu'une moins que rien, un défouloir qu'il avait trop utilisé je me suis senti si mal, si humilié que j'en ai fait limite une dépression. Heureusement ma mère et la bande était là pour moi, ils m'ont harcelés et puis tu connais Temari « ne te laisses pas abattre par un abruti d'homme sinon je te fais la peau » qu'elle répétait à longueur de journée. Et là il revient en s'excusant parce qu'en fait la fille lui a menti, elle n'était pas enceinte mais comptait l'être car elle le voulait pour elle toute seule donc elle a monté ça de toute pièce et il est tombé dans le tableau. Comme tout ça s'était faux, il a décidé de revenir comme ça dans ma vie, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je le déteste tu ne peux pas savoir, oh combien je le déteste et encore plus maintenant qu'il est revenu.

Au lieu de répondre, il se contenta de la prendre tranquillement dans ses bras, le temps qu'elle calme ses sanglots. A son tour il se confia sur le pourquoi de sa venue ici.

-Sasu : La plupart de ce qu'on dit sur moi est plus ou moins vrai. Oui j'ai été un délinquant, oui je me suis fais viré de plusieurs établissement. Tout a commencé quand j'ai eu 7ans, j'ai appris que mes parents se trompaient mutuellement, leurs soi-disant tonnes de travail n'était en fait qu'un prétexte pour aller voir ailleurs. C'étaient un mariage arrangé donc ils ne s'aimaient pas. Itachi, mon frère, avait dût naitre pour le bien de la société et pour la prospérité, mais moi j'étais un accident. Un soir où ils avaient trop bu et hop 9mois plus tard me voilà. Ma mère s'occupait de temps à autre de moi, à contrario de mon père qui n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne s'occupait que d'Itachi, son fils. A 12ans ma mère mourut. Je perdis ainsi mon repère, si on peut dire comme ça comme ça. Seul et triste, je commençais à être dur, à n'écouter personne. C'était ma manière à moi d'attirer l'attention de mon père mais rien y fit, au contraire. Puis à mes 15ans c'est lui qui mourut alors je sombrais totalement. Je commençais à trainer avec des gens pas très fréquentable, à sécher les cours, à me battre, à boire et à me droguer. Je me suis fait de plusieurs collèges et lycée. Mon frère n'en pouvait plus alors l'année dernière, juste avant les vacances d'été, il me lança un ultimatum, soit je me calmais, je reprenais ma vie dans le bon sens, soit il partait et je perdrais ainsi le dernier membre de ma famille. On n'a jamais été très proche pourtant à la mort de nos parents, il se démena pour qu'on reste ensemble. Alors je fis une cure de désintox cet été et une fois sorti, on vint s'installer ici pour commencer une nouvelle vie, loin des tumultes de mon passé.

Elle l'avait écouté comme lui l'avait fait. Quand il eut fini son récit il tourna sa tête vers elle qui lui sourit puis prit d'une pulsion subite, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Mettant fin au baiser, elle lui proposa de manger puis de se coucher.


	2. Chapter 2

**2****ème**** partie**

Sakura et Sasori se faisait face, il avait bloqué sur un bureau dans la classe, la tête dans son cou en lui répétant qu'il était désolé, qu'il voulait ressortir ensemble. En passant Sasuke les vit dans cette position, serrant les poings, il fit demi-tour alors que dans la salle Sakura repoussait et claquait Sasori

-Saku : Ne t'approche plus de moi

Elle retrouva Sasuke sur un banc, assis, les bras croisés sous son menton, les yeux cachés par ses cheveux

-Saku : Hey !

Devant le manque de réaction du brun, elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha plus de lui

-Saku : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Sasu : Maintenant que vous vous êtes retrouvés, on n'a plus rien à se dire

-Saku : Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Sasu : Sasori et toi félicitation. Bon je me casse

-Saku : Quoi non attends, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi

-Sasu : Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui non ?

-Saku : Euh…

-Sasu : Tu vois

-Saku : Non mais…

-Sasu : Bye

Et il partit laissant Sakura le cœur serré, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Temari et Shikamaru qui passaient par là la virent la main sur la poitrine en train de pleurer

-Tema : Saku qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Saku : Je… snif… ne sais pas… snif… Il s'éloigne… et j'ai mal… snif

-Shika : Qui s'éloigne ?

-Saku : Sasuke

-Tema : Tu es amoureuse de lui ma chérie

-Saku : Ce n'est pas possible… on est sorti ensemble juste pour…

-Tema : C'est normal qu'au bout de trois mois tu es le béguin pour lui

Elle s'écroula dans les bras de son amie qui l'a raccompagna chez elle où elle passa la nuit à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère sans vraiment lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas.

La semaine d'après, alors qu'elle arrivait elle rencontra Sasuke dans à l'entrée du lycée qui la regarda à peine, préférant draguer une fille. Les larmes lui montèrent automatiquement aux yeux, elle rejoignit la bande, s'asseyant entre les jambes de Temari qui la serra dans ses bras ayant aussi vu la scène

Ce qu'elle n'a pas remarqué c'est que Sasuke la regardait du coin de l'œil et ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur mais il préféra continuer à « roucouler » avec une de ses groupies puis la cloche sonna et il partit en cours. Naruto rentra et s'assit à coté de lui après un signe de la tête. Le prof rentra et trouva sa classe anormalement calme. Les autres cours se passèrent exactement de la même manière surprenant les profs au plus au point qui en parlèrent entre eux. A midi, Sasuke rejoignit la bande après s'être fait apostrophé par sa groupie de ce matin

-Kiba : On croyait que tu ne viendrais pas manger

-Sasu : Hn Alice m'a retenu

-Sai : Oh la petite Alice n'est pas mal mais tu…

-Sasu : Hn si tu le dis, je te le confirmerai demain

Ne voulant en entendre plus, Sakura se leva et partit suivit de près par les filles qui fusillèrent Sasuke du regard. Une fois les portes fermés il reposa ses couverts et regarda par la fenêtre

-Naru : Tu l'aimes ?

-Sasu : Ca ne sert à rien que j'y réponde

-Shika : Si car elle aussi. Dit-il en se levant et en partant

-Sai : Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que ce n'est pas absolument pas une bonne idée alors que tu l'aimes

-Sasu : foutez-moi la paix.

Le soir venu, Sasuke se présenta au rendez-vous avec Alice, ils s'éclatèrent en boite de nuit avant de rentrer chez elle pour une nuit de folie, sauf que tout ne se passa pas comme prévu puis qu'au moment fatidique il n'a rien fait. Il la planta là et roula jusque chez Naruto où Hinata lui ouvrit la porte

-Sasu : Salut Hinata, désolé de vous réveiller, faut que je parle à Naruto

-Naru : Qu'est ce que tu veux ? T'as vu l'heure ? Tu ne devais pas être avec ta pouf ?

-Sasu : Justement, rien ne s'est passé. Au moment fatidique, il est devenu inutilisable. Il s'est dressé puis pouf plus rien

-Naru : Oh ! Et la fille ?

-Sasu : Bah elle m'a demandé ce qu'il se passait, je lui ai dit que j'avais une nana à oublier mais faut croire qu'elle n'était pas assez bandante pour ça et je me suis cassé

-Naru : T'es vraiment un connard n'empêche

-Sasu : Tu ne comprends pas que je pense à elle tout le temps, au point que je ne puisse plus toucher une autre nana

-Naru : Bah c'est bien non ?

-Sasu : Je suis foutu

-Hina : Tu sais, elle t'aime aussi

-Sasu : Je ne crois pas non

-Hina : Je ne suis pas du genre à mentir Sasuke

-Sasu : Hn. Bon je rentre, désolé de vous avoir réveillé. Bonne nuit

Deux semaines a passé, deux semaines que Sakura évitait Sasori qui continuait d'essayer à l'avoir, à tel point qu'elle ne passait plus par la grande porte de lycée mais par la petite pour l'éviter deux semaines qu'elle voit Sasuke faire le joli cœur, deux semaines qu'elle pleurait pour l'un et rageait pour l'autre. Pourtant elle évitait de le montrer aux autres, même s'ils n'étaient pas dupes. Elle arborait des sourires qui manquaient de vie, l'étincelle dans ses yeux n'y étaient plus, pourtant ils ne lui faisaient aucune sachant qu'elle se renfermerait pire qu'une huitre. C'était pareil de coté du brun, il faisait le joli cœur pourtant ça ne lui faisait rien. Une fois qu'elle avait le dos tourné, il se détournait de la cruche préalablement abordé. Lui aussi la bande ne lui posait aucune question car à ce niveau, il était pire que Sakura donc ils s'évertuaient à leur changer les idées en évitant de les laisser seuls trop longtemps. Du coup il n'était pas rare de voir les filles d'un coté et les gars de l'autre. Aujourd'hui Sakura avait 18ans pourtant malgré son sourire, on pouvait remarquer ses petite cernes mais surtout, elle arborait la tête d'une jeune fille qui allait à la potence.

-Tous : Bon anniversaire la miss

-Saku : Merci

-Tema : Bienvenue dans la majorité

-Ten : Ce soir c'est la fiesta

-Tous : Yeaaaaah

-Saku : Je ne sais pas

-Tema : tsk tsk on va s'éclater ce soir et t'as rien à dire

-Kiba : En plus on n'a pas cours cet aprem donc ça va être tip top

-Ino/Karin : On m'occupe des invités

-Sui : Des invités ? Mais on est tous là

-Karin : Idiot. Quand on a 18ans, on s'éclate à fond donc on s'occupe des invités

-Saku : N'invitez pas trop de monde

-Karin/Ino : Hn hn. Répondirent-elles comme si la rose n'avait rien dit avec en prime un sourire bien trop malicieux pour être honnête

-Ino : On va faire en sorte que tu t'en rappelles de tes 18ans

Sur ces mots ils se dirigèrent en cours. A la récré alors qu'elle sortait des toilettes, Sakura se fit encore tirée dans une salle par Sasori

-Saku : Putain mais t'es pas possible toi, qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris ? Et puis tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici sachant que tu n'es pas de ce lycée, t'as jamais cours dans ta fac ou quoi ?

-Saso : Bon anniversaire ma belle

-Saku : Merci maintenant au revoir

-Saso : Tu as des cernes horribles, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Saku : Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un type qui croit que je t'aime toujours alors que c'est fini, il m'a fait t'oublier

-Saso : Sasuke ?

-Saku : Non le pape. Evidemment que c'est lui, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autres

-Saso : Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

-Saku : Oui et bien plus que je ne t'ai aimé alors s'il te plait laisse-moi tranquille

N'attendant pas de réponse de la part du rouquin, elle repartit pour sa dernière heure de cours.

L'après-midi, ils n'eurent pas cours car leur prof de littérature était malade donc au lieu de finir à 16h, ils finirent à 11h et se réunirent chez Saku pour préparer la fiesta du soir après un tour en ville. Mais à cause d'Ino qui avait invité tout le lycée, la fête échoua chez les Hyuga, vu le manoir qu'ils possédaient, il n'y avait plus de problème de place.

Vers 2h du matin alors que la fête battait son plein, Sakura se rendit dans le jardin des Hyuga, histoire de prendre l'air et éviter de voir Sasuke assaillit par les poufs.

-… : Ca va ?

-Saku : Tu me parles maintenant ?

-… : Hn. Bon anniversaire

-Saku : Merci

-… : …

-Saku : … Tu sais… il n'y a absolument rien entre Sasori et moi. Ce jour là si tu étais resté un peu plus longtemps tu m'aurais vu le repousser et lui en foutre une. Je ne l'aime plus c'est fini. Je… j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de toi

-Sasu : …

-Saku : Même si je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque, je voulais que tu sois au courant

-Sasu : …

-Saku : Bonne soirée Sasuke

-Sasu : Tu… ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose mais rien alors elle tourna les talons mais elle ne put faire un geste de plus car il la retint au poignet et l'embrassa langoureusement. Le baiser s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent pour reprendre leurs souffles, avant de reprendre leur activité.

Sasuke la souleva, le soutenant fermement au niveau des cuisses qu'elle noua autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers une chambre. Certain de la bande (ceux qui était encore sobre), les virent montés. Alcool ? Sentiments avoués ? Ils verraient demain.

Dans la chambre, Sasuke avait bloqué Sakura contre la porte et l'embrassait fiévreusement. Délaissant ses lèvres pour son cou, elle inclina la tête pour plus de sensations. Il fit passer ses mains dans son dos puis sous son top qu'il lui enleva d'un coup de main habile tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à ses épaules en lui mordillant la lobe de l'oreille. Dénouant ses jambes, elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui afin de lui enlever à son tour son tee-shirt. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'englober son visage de ses mains, de l'embrasser tendrement « Je t'aime ». Souriante contre ses lèvres, elle s'attaqua à la ceinture du brun, qu'elle défit avant de s'abaisser en entrainant le jean avec elle, puis de remonter ré-embrasser le ténébreux, laissant vagabonder sa main sur le boxer rebondit de Sasuke qui grogna de plaisir. A son tour il la débarrassa de son jean puis la re-souleva pour la coucher sur le lit, se positionnant au dessus d'elle sans l'écraser. Il l'observa là, sous lui en sous-vêtement noir dont il ne tarda pas à retirer le haut puis à suçoter ses monts qui se durcirent à son contact. Il les massa, les titilla, les suçota, les mordilla, passant de ses doigts experts à sa langue tout aussi experte, faisait cambrer et gémir la rose qui agrippait les draps tant le plaisir la submergeait. Petit à petit il délaissa sa poitrine pour descendre plus bas tout en laissant sa langue vagabonder sur ce corps féminin. Arrivé à la culotte de la rose, il la fit glisser lentement, trop lentement par en juger le grognement d'impatience de Sakura. Lui souriant amusé, il l'embrassa avant de se positionner devant son antre et de commencer à titiller le bouton rosée. Le frisson qui la parcouru à cet instant était si intense qu'elle en cria le nom du brun qui s'acharna deux fois plus, la faisant s'agripper plus fortement au drap. Puis il remonta s'amuser avec sa poitrine tandis que ses doigts prenaient le relais sa bouche. Elle fut parcourut d'une vague de sensations intenses, ses yeux se voilèrent encore plus et elle se contracta. Il avait atteint son but, elle avait orgasmé. Reprenant ses esprits rapidement, elle inversa les positions afin de le dominer. Avec un petit sourire taquin, elle l'embrassa et descendit tout aussi lentement son boxer libérant ainsi le membre bien dressé qu'elle prit en bouche et s'amusa avec à son tour faisant grogner de plaisir le brun qui lui attrapa les cheveux afin de la guider encore plus avant lui aussi de se lâcher. Remontant elle l'embrassa alors qu'il re-inversa les positions en la pénétrant leur procurant à tout un sentiment de plénitude totale. Dès lors il commença ses va et vient, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, ils ondulèrent, transpirèrent, haletèrent, gémissaient en totale harmonie jusqu'à la délivrance finale. Il roula sur le coté l'emportant avec lui, il l'embrassa tendrement. Allongés à l'envers dans le lit, les draps totalement et complètement défaient, signe de la passion avec laquelle ils venaient de faire l'amour, fatigués mais comblés, ils se noyèrent dans les yeux de l'autre en reprenant leurs souffles. Désir. Passion. Bonheur. Tendresse. Amour.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre après s'être murmuré un dernier « Je t'aime ».

Voilà deux mois maintenant que le brun et la rose étaient ensemble et en profitaient pleinement. Cependant il ne fallait pas non plus oublier de préparer le bac mais surtout de chercher l'établissement dans lequel être l'année prochaine. Il y en avait qui allaient en fac et d'autres en école mais pas forcément dans la même ville que leurs amis. C'est embêtant que de devoir se séparer de ses amis, surtout quand on a grandi ensemble et que les seules fois où ils n'étaient pas ensemble, c'est pour les vacances en famille ou quand ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe. Bref à part ce petit point noir, tout le monde préparait son bac à leur manière. Hinata avait menacé Naruto de le quitter et faire en sorte qu'il ne mange plus de ramens s'il ne réussissait pas alors je peux vous assurer que Naruto n'a jamais autant travaillé de sa vie que maintenant. Il voulait faire un apprentissage en cuisine afin d'ouvrir un restaurant plus tard tandis qu'Hinata irait en médecine pharmaceutique. Ino avait privé Kiba de sexe jusqu'aux résultats de bac et s'ils avaient réussit, elle lui promit un week end de folie où elle ferait tout ce qu'il voudra, autant dire que lui aussi était très motivé. Elle voulait reprendre la boutique de fleurs de ses parents après ses études en école de commerce et lui voulait devenir vétérinaire. Tenten irait en fac de sport tandis que Neji irait en fac de droit mais n'ont pas encore décidé où. Temari, elle aussi choisit le Droit mais devra aller l'étudier en fac à Suna comme tous ceux de sa famille, ce qui voudrait dire que Shikamaru qui veut devenir laborantin devra bouger mais ça ne lui pose pas de problème particulier si ce n'est rentré dans l'antre de la bête comme il le disait en désignant la ville où sa copine a grandi et où bien sur ses frères y seront également. Kankuro, qui vient de rompre avec Chloé, se lance dans la petite enfance Gaara va en éco, suivit par Matsuri, sa copine qui est intéressée par la pédiatrie. Sai va dans une école d'Arts à Kumo. Choji et sa copine Liline vont aussi en apprentissage culinaire, après tout c'est leur gout prononcé pour la nourriture qui les a réunis. Shino et Reiko vont Taki pour étudier les insectes. Sakura et Sasuke montent à Iwa, elle veut être médecin et lui policier. Rock Lee monte tous deux à Kumo pour le sport. Jugo va à Taki pour étudier les oiseaux. Aucun de ceux-là n'ont vraiment de problème particulier avec leur moitié ayant des choix leur permettant d'étudier où bon leur semble ou qui ont rencontré des personnes ayant la même passion qu'eux. Seul Karin et Suigetsu ont un problème à ce niveau là car lui avait choisi la fac de sport de Kiri tandis que Karin avait choisi l'école de journalisme à Oto donc ils essayaient de voir qui devait bouger, sachant que Sui pouvait faire du sport partout alors que Karin n'avait que cette école de sur sinon elle devrait aller en études générales avant de se spécialiser en journalisme, ce qui voulait dire perdre pas mal de temps.

Ils avaient une bonne partie de l'été pour s'arranger, là c'était surtout le bac qui leur prenait la plus part de leur temps, ils se retrouvaient souvent pour réviser tous ensemble même si ça partait toujours en cacahouètes à la fin.

Le jour j arriva, les épreuves débutèrent, tout le monde était concentré, ne voulant en aucun cas voir ses amis partir, avancer sans lui/elle alors ils se donnèrent à fond. Les résultats furent annoncés. Tous l'eurent bien que c'est sans surprise que Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura et Hinata réussirent avec mention excellant. Ils se réunirent tous chez les Nosabaku pour une fiesta du tonnerre avant de s'envoler au Mexique pour des vacances de folies avant la rentrée des classes en septembre dans la ville choisie.

Les années ont passées, la bande ne s'est pas perdue de vue. Malgré la distance ils faisaient tout pour se voir aux vacances. Là ils étaient tous revenus s'installer à Konoha pour fonder leurs familles.

Certains travaillaient ensemble comme Sakura et Shikamaru à l'hôpital; Temari est une brillante avocate travaillant dans le même cabinet que Neji devenu assistant du procureur Tenten avait ouvert une école de tir à l'arc comme son père voulait le faire avant de mourir Choji, Liline et Naruto qui s'étaient associés et avaient ouverts un restaurant cinq étoiles Hinata avait sa propre pharmacie Kiba, Jugo et Shino qui s'étaient eux aussi associés et avaient ouvert une clinique vétérinaire joncer par une animalerie tenue par Reiko Ino avait repris et agrandi le commerce de ses parents Gaara était devenu maire à Suna et Matsuri pédiatre Kankuro travaillait dans une crèche où il rencontra Saeka, sa femme Suigetsu était champion de monde de natation Karin une grande journaliste Sasuke était devenu inspecteur Lee était devenu prof de sport après une blessure et Sai était un célèbre artiste peintre.

Ils étaient tous mariés et parents mais à aucun moment de leur vie, ils n'avaient perdus le contact. Bien sur, il y avait bien eu des hauts et des bas, que ce soit entre couples ou entre amis mais ils avaient su bien profiter de la vie, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'Hinata, dernière membre de la bande restante, s'éteignit cette nuit là, elle parti sereine, sans aucun regret, retrouvant ainsi son époux tant aimés mais surtout ses chers amis, sa famille. Ils avaient laissés leurs enfants en leur disant de chérir la vie pour n'avoir aucun regret mais surtout de la chérir en étant accompagnés par les bonnes personnes, par les bons amis. Ceux qui ne vous juge pas, ceux qui vous aide sans rien attendre en retour, ceux qui sont toujours à vos cotés quelque soit la situation ou votre état ceux qui ne vous laisseront jamais seul dans vos tourments. On peut avoir une multitude d'amis si on sait bien les choisir.

Fin


End file.
